Love, Sake, and Men
by greenbear327
Summary: Rukia went to Rangiku for advice and had a little to much to drink.


It's a nice night in the Soul Society and a petite shadow wonders in the night

*knock*knock*knock*

The sudden knock on lieutenant Rangiku's door almost made her jump out of her seat

"Come in."

She was more surprised to find the smallest soul reaper Rukia Kuchki "Umm…lieutenant Matsumoto…. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh sure! Come sit over here and no need for the formalities call me by my first name." Rangiku said patting the seat next to her on the couch

"Thanks listen…. Rangiku."

"So, what did you want to talk about Rukia?"

"Well… I…. ummm" a light red blush grazed the young Kuchki's face, "It's….about…Ichi…Ichigo."

"Ohhh… you having boy troubles." The amused lieutenant lightly giggled

The petite soul reaper was red," Ichigo has been acting strange lately. He's been trying to get me alone with him but I don't know why." The Kuchki's eyes worried and confused

"Well you how men are" Rangiku said trying to ease her friend, "They…they…dumd men!" The frustrated soul reaper grabbed a bottle of saki and took a gulp

"Ummm… Rangiku? " Rukia said truly confused

XXX

"Hey, Rukia …." Ichigo said sliding the closet door open to find nothing but an empty space. "Damn it where'd she go now."

Ichigo sat on his bed with his head in his hands. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why can't I ever do anything right! ' For a couple of days now Ichigo has been trying to confess to Rukia , but every time he got her alone someone just had to interrupt. From hollows, to a very protective Kon, and a perverted old man, his dad. 'That stupid old man! Damn Kon!'

"I have to tell her I have to tell Rukia how I feel. When she comes back for sure!" The love struck teen said to himself determined to confront the one he loves.

XXX

"Come on Rukia just have one cup. Please." Rangiku insisted her friend to join her for a drink.

"I don't know it's kind of late. And I want to go home clear headed."

"Ohhh so a Kuchki can't handle a little Saki?" the amused soul reaper smirked

"Ohhh yea you wanna bet?" Rukia said slightly insulted to the coment

"Bring it on Kuchki!"

"Ready…Set…GOOOO!" And both the young Kuchki and the lieutenant were chugging down all the alcohol in sight.

XXX

"Okay how am I going to do this?" Ichigo asked himself, "Should I write a letter? Nahh to cheesy."

"Hey, Ichigo quiet down people are trying to sleep here." An inpatient stuffed lion said

"Shut up Kon! I'm trying to think."

"Hey, Ichigo when is Rukia coming home? I'm tired of wasting my time with you."

"I don't know when she's coming back or even where she left off to." The orange headed teen said kicking himself for not knowing the answers to those questions himself.

XXX

237 bottles of Saki later

"Men! Who needs them?"Rangiku said tho her friend, "They're just a waste of space."

"Ya, why do they have to be so dense." the Kuchiki agreed

"They're always boasting adout how srtong they are."

"Women are storng too, I was the first soul reaper to kill and Espada, not a man, me!" Rukia yelld while pointing her thumb at herself.

Then Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya came in "Rangiku, have you done the papers I gave yo..." he was inturrupted by a empty ske bottle hitting him sraight in between the eyes then a non-stop supply soon after.

"Looking a little shaky there when you through that bottle Kuchki"

"I could say the same for you Matsumoto"

"READY SET GOO!"

63 more bottles of Saki later

"*Hiccup*…Can't seem to *hiccup* keep your *hiccup* balance huh Matsumoto *hiccup*?"

"Oh yea at least I'm not the one…" BAMM! A drunk Rangiku fell out of her seat

"Buwahahahahaha I win and look my hiccups are gone" the victorious Kuchki said,"Buwahahahahahahaha*hiccup* dam it! Well*hiccup* I'm goanna*hiccup* go*hiccup* home now*hiccup* see ya Rangiku."

"Bye Rukia it was nice having you," Rangiku said from the floor as she watched Rukia's feet titer out of the room

XXX

Ichigo quit thinking of what his was going to say to Rukia and decided to keep himself occupied to get his mind off the topic. But Kon on the other hand was about to die of worry for his beloved Rukia.

"Rukiaaaaa…wereee…are you my Rukiaaaaa!" the toy lion cried

The lion's cries kept making Ichigo's mind wander off to Rukia

"Kon! Can you just shut up for once?"

"Well, at least I am worried about Rukia unlike you act like she was never here to start with." The teddy bear said angered at what Ichigo just said

"I am not! I'm just as worried about Rukia as you are so put a sock in it!" Ichigo said with his face blushing ever so slightly knowing Kon's depth of worry for Rukia which was pretty deep.

Then he felt the presence of his beloved Rukia appear. And followed her presence and found himself at the river under the bridge of Kuakara town. Then the doors of the Soul Society opened and out stumbled the drunken Rukia heading to the ground below.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled happily but slightly confused on how different Rukia's reiatsu felt and swiftly caught her in mid-air

"Heeeeyyyyy! Buddy how have you beeeeennnnn?" the short, drunken Kuchki said to her utterly confused friend with her breath reeking of booze.

"Rukia, have you been drinking?"

"Pissshhhh….. of course not…okay maybe I drank a little with Rangiku just a little bit." The young Kuchki said holding her finger a centimeter apart in Ichigo's face.

"Are you sure it was a little bit…*sniff* you smell like a liquor store!"

"You my friend are too uptight live a little, get that stick out of your ass," Rukia said walking along the river bank, "whoooaa!" she almost slipped into the cold river

"Got ya" Ichigo said while catching Rukia with their faces just centimeters away Ichigo couldn't help but blush

"Pervert." Rukia giggled

"I am not,Whatever, do you want me to help you walk because you aren't looking so stable there,"

"I don't need your help I am a proud Kuchki! And I do not need anyone's help!"

'Stubborn even if she's drunk go figure' Ichigo thought to himself. "Okay, if you are so proud then walk."

"I can't"

"And why not?"

"I don't want to walk for _your_ amussement" Rukia smirked being sure not to let Ichigo win this fight

"Okay, here we go…"Ichigo said while carrying Rukia over his shoulder, "let's take you home."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a while until Rukia broke the silence

"Hey, Ichigo"

"Yes, Rukia"

"Have you ever noticed how bigggg we are and how small everything else is?" Rukia said extending her arms out when she said 'big' and quickly shrinking the space by moving her and hands closer together when she said 'small'.

"I think you got that wrong, Rukia" Ichigo said

"I did not! I did not! I did not!" Rukia said pounding Ichigo's back with her fist. "Wait! Where's Soden no Shirayuki?" Rukia paused her motions "Where is she, where is she, where is she!" then continued pouding her fist harder than ever

"Hey, hey, you don't want to knocks us both over do you?"

Rukia just did a small pout then her eyes softened, "Hey do you want to know something?"

"Okay, sure."

"Okay fine I'll tell you since you're begging me, just promise me you won't tell Ichigo."

"I promise" Ichigo said wondering why Rukia wanted to keep whatever she was going to say kept from him.

"The thing that always gets me about Ichigo is when we walk along the river bank and it's hot out and he takes off his shirt and stays like that for the rest of the day. Some times I would convince Ichigo to walk with me on a hot day on purpose just so he can take is shirt off, silly huh…"Rukia trailed off but her voice was smooth and soft a voice that Ichigo doesn't really hear very often

"Whoa! Soden no Shirayuki is never going to believe this all the people look like ants from here!" she said while pointing ant a train of ants from Ichigo's shoulder

Ichigo was careful not say anything to enrage the drukken Rukia.

The rest of the night was filled with Rukia vomiting and constant drunken mood swings

_The next morning…_

"Ichigo, what the hell happened last night" Rukia moaned from the closet, "All I remember is being at the Soul Society, and then talking to Rangiku, and then waking up to my head hurting like hell."

"You're hung-over." A shirt-less Ichigo said while walking into the room grinning with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You were pretty drunk when I found you."

"Gezzz do you have to say it so loudly?" Rukia complained accepting the cup of coffee Ichigo had offered and with her free hand rubbing her temple "And put your shirt back on, idiot!" she finished and quickly left the room, careful not to show her face deeply blushing

'Well, I didn't tell Rukia how I felt, but I did find out her weakness. I'll be sure to use that when I tell her how I feel, heheheh' Ichigo thought with a mischievous smile on his face

**THE END**


End file.
